


Wasteland, Baby.

by deathandelirium



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Life, F/M, Just some soft love for Sam, Kinda, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Reader is not very good at social skills, Sam Winchester Can't Catch a Break, Sam Winchester listens to Hozier, Tired Dean Winchester, kinda domestic?, no big plots, reader is a witch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathandelirium/pseuds/deathandelirium
Summary: When the boy found the Men of Letters Bunker, it was not empty. There was someone there waiting for them, for a Winchester, since Henry.And she knew exactly who.Still, being human is hard.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You, Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Wasteland, Baby.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first Sam/Reader work please be nice to me
> 
> Also, we all know Sam would totally listen to Hozier.

Your smile grew wide as you opened your eyes that day. Finally, your days alone would come to an end – or at least you hoped so, that part you were not really sure.

You knew one of them liked pie, and the other liked fresh things, so off you went harvesting some berries on the woods near you – it has rained the night before, the blueberries were fresh.

“They won’t take long now” talking to yourself, to your gods and spirits was something common after so many years alone… Running again to your room you took your blue cloth – ceremonial for the occasion – and waited.

As the door of the bunker opened, just as you see it, both of them had weapons pointed at you.

“I am the Keeper of the Faith, I mean you no harm, legacies.” you said, head held high, not a wince of doubt in your voice. Small trials went on to prove you were not a demon not monster, as you knew they would not trust you otherwise.

“You’re _what_ now?” One of them asked as both lowered the weapons.

“The Keeper…you know, Men of Letters’ always had us around … making spells, consulting the spirits and the old gods…” the taller one looked confused at you

“You’re an Oracle?” and he looked to the other one, amazed. “How long you’re been here?”

“Since I was 13, the proper age of initiation. I was chosen, every Keeper has their path, their generation to serve, mine was Henry Winchester but… something happened and it all went dark for so long… then you two appeared to me, what are you of Henry?” your eyes were curious on them now.

“Grandsons” the taller one replied “Henry… died” you agreed, for the darkness, you’d felt, it was probably it. “I’m Sam, this is my brother Dean and you are?” he smiled at you

“I’m The Keeper I told you that…” they both laughed lightly

“Okay sweetheart, but what is your name?” the one called Dean asked you

“Oh I don’t have one” they both looked at you, puzzled to say the least

“Your parents didn’t call you something?” probably

“Part of the initiation is a spell to wipe my previous memories, so it won’t interfere on my path as a Keeper… I’m just the Keeper” it was your role

“No, that’s not right… you are a human being, aren’t you?” Sam seemed ... _concerned? About you?_

“I… this is confusing” your hands lighting rubbed the sides of your head now as they looked at each other.

“I say what… pick a name” Dean said out of the blue “A name you like, I don’t know, from books, TV, a song… I’m not calling you The Keeper, things are creepy enough as they are.” you looked at the other Winchester softly smiling at you.

“A name?” _you had never thought of that before,_ then it hit you “(Y/N)… I read it, and I like the meaning. I’d like to be called (Y/N)” Sam Winchester smiled at you

“(Y/N)” he replied “It’s good” you agreed, getting up from your seat and fixing your clothes. 

“I imagine you must be hungry and tired, there is fresh berries and pie if you like, and your rooms are ready. I’ll be on the Library in case you need my services” and walked out. 

“Dude, we got a fancy maid?” Dean asked, uncertain as he took in the pie, Sam frowned. 

“Dean, if she is here since Henry… she looks younger than us” Dean agreed with his brother

“What are you thinking, witch? Men of Letters messed with dark forces too?” Sam shrugged “She said stuff about spells…Maybe that’s all” Dean hummed as he took a bite of the pie _“Son of a bitch”_

___________________________

“You have doubts about me, Sam” Sam widened his eyes, surprised that you could listen him entering the library. You were on a spot on the opposite area, back to the door sitting on an animal pelt on the floor, a bunch of books and stones around you.

“I… sorry I was looking for the bathroom…” you laughed at his poor excuse, turning your head and signaling the space in front of you 

“It’s okay, I knew this would happen” Sam accepted your invitation and took a sit on the floor in front of you “Remove your shoes” your tone was stern, and he did it, making you smile again “You can say I am a kind of witch, yes, if that was your doubt. My blood is connected to the Winchester’s bloodline – yes, it was a ritual “ You smiled at his confused face “ On the night before Henry’s final initiation… when it all happened. I didn’t age because any of you were aware of your place as a legacy, so I was … how can I say it… froze in time?” now you had a confused face and he smiled 

“And how did you know a Winchester would take its place here?” his eyes were curious, Sam Winchester was indeed a Man of Letters. 

“I did, I just did. I saw you and your brother coming through that door on my visions, I didn’t had time to have proper training with the elders before it all happened so… mostly I learned alone, but I can show you if you want” Sam agreed and you gaze at him became more intense “Are you sure?” he agreed again and you smiled, offering him your hands

“Now what we chant and light some sage?” Sam scoffed, stopping when he saw your face “Sorry…” The older Winchester watched as you started to chant some words on a loop and open your eyes, they seemed glossy, like you were out of it. 

“Come closer” this voice was not the same you talked to them earlier, it was lower, deeper. Sam leaned closer as your small hands held his jaw firmly, you could feel the tension on the muscles “I will not hurt you” you whispered on his ear, before whispering some of the spell again, licking a stripe of the skin on his jaw “Now, see…”

Sam fell on the soft pelt, eyes fixed on the ceiling. He could see images of the place you grew up, your first days on the bunker, your visions. He saw your magic, on the woods when there is no one around,  he saw himself on your visions, coming to the bunker. He saw you two together.

“Sam?” Dean was calling him from the door a little louder when he woke up “Sam? You alright?” 

“Yeah…” he looked confused at you for a moment, and you smiled, making him even more confused “I’m great”  


“Good, let’s bring the stuff from the car, gimme a hand will you?” Sam agreed, getting up and walking away, still not taking his eyes from you. 

_Just as it was, baby. Before the otherness came_

_And I knew its name._

_The drug, the dark, the light, the shame._

__


End file.
